Crossover Stories for the Earth
by Jerry Tong Kai Wei
Summary: With these family-friendly crossover stories, everyone is going to learn a thing or two to save Mother Earth. From environmental issue addressing to small changes, these stories are really fit to spread the word and adopt good habits for nature. This is for the ones that need to know about the environment and what can be done to preserve it.
1. Trash out your Litterbug Habit

Crossover Environmental Stories for Earth

Part 1: Trash out your Litterbug Habits

It was a fine day at the riverside, with Chuck (Angry Birds), Tom (Tom and Jerry), Umi Sonoda, Cream the Rabbit, Pororo and Big the Cat having a picnic.

The picnic-goers are having fun by the riverside, as Big and Pororo going fishing in a sustainable way. They are ready to catch any invasive fishes in the river ecosystem, as they balance the natural way of life.

Tom and Chuck were happy as they secretly brought along potato chips for the picnic. They wanted to have in their own way, and they ate while Umi and Cream were simply marveling at the natural beauty of the environment itself.

After they finished eating, Tom and Chuck were really unsure about where they can throw away the potato chip packets. "Maybe we can throw for someone to pick them up." Tom told Chuck. Chuck had agreed with Tom, "Time take out the trash as nobody notices us!" Chuck and Tom then threw the potato chip packets onto the ground and into the river.

As Pororo was fishing, he saw something strange. It wasn't the fish he desired for, instead it was a potato chip packet made of plastic!

"What's up, buddy?" Big asked.

"Someone must have threw the packets in the river! Who did this?!" Pororo got mad at the situation.

Meanwhile, Cream and Umi were shocked at the potato chip packet lying on the grass. Then they saw Tom and Chuck dumping empty soda cans into the river.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Umi yelled. Tom and Chuck have halted with a jolt, and they turned around.

"Don't you see that you are damaging the environment?!" Umi scolded. "You two have also chucked rubbish into the river! Just look at what you have done previously!"

Pororo and Big came along. They knew Tom and Chuck were behind this, so they joined Umi and Cream to teach them a good lesson. "So you are the one who caused this! If you throw rubbish into the river, it means you are polluting the environment! What happens if someone else comes to fish but instead catches home trash?!"

"Yeah! You even threw the rubbish on the grass! What happens if an animal mistakes it for food?" Cream shouted.

"And it's not nice of you when it comes to the fishies in the river! When you throw to much rubbish into the river, they will release toxics which can be bad for fishes, plus, the oceans will become ugly landfills along with rivers! Do you want to fish in a place like that?" Big told them calmly.

Upon hearing this, Tom and Chuck realized their mistakes and apologized in shame. "We're sorry for being mean litterbugs!" Soon the two began to clean up the mess they have done on the riverside.

"I hope they learnt their lesson," Big chuckled.

"Yup, totally valuable! Let's continue fishing for our friends!" Pororo exclaimed as he and Big went to the riverside.

Tom and Chuck threw the rubbish inside the bin. Umi and Cream smiled. They have really taught them a good lesson they will never forget.


	2. Erase your E-Waste

Crossover Environmental Stories for Earth

Part 2: Erase your E-Waste

It was a hot summer afternoon in Shido Itsuka's house, along with several friends to accompany him for a sleepover party. Gatchmon, Jibanyan and Knuckles have come to stay in his home, as they were ready for any kind of entertainment for them.

Shido had left the three to watch the newest anime programme "Masamune-kun's Revenge" and they can barely feel the stress at all, not knowing that the electronic TV that they were watching was running out of electricity, and the batteries were included inside it.

All of a sudden, the TV stopped broadcasting. The three friends were very shocked to look at this, so they called out to Shido. But Shido had went out with Kotori, so they have to think of another way. They checked the TV until they found something that was not right: the batteries were weakened.

"Drat!" scowled Gatchmon. "What should we do with them?"

"I don't know," replied Knuckles. "Maybe we should trash them or burn them to the ground!"

Soon the two friends went outside and took out the weak batteries along with them. "Shall we burn them or trash them?" Jibanyan asked.

"I say we trash those batteries!" Gatchmon answered. He and the other two took the batteries to the nearest compost bin and ready to throw, but they did not notice someone who saw what they are doing.

"DON'T DO IT!" someone shouted, jolting them. It was Tohka Yatogami, and she noticed the two were trying to chuck batteries into the bin.

"What's wrong with us?" Knuckles retorted, "These batteries are useless to us, so we are trashing them right away!"

"Don't you know what will happens when throw batteries away?!" Tohka warned sternly. The three friends started paying close attention to her, as they were attending a lecture. "When you throw away weak batteries (especially rechargeable ones), they can cause harm to the environment!"

"How?" the three friends asked her.

"Look, when you throw away weak batteries they release harmful chemicals like cadmium, lead, mercury, lithium and others into the soil, and also into the water! These chemicals can not only damage the environment, they can also be hazardous to our health too! Do you even know the feeling of having a salmon from the polluted river caused by trash batteries?" Tohka warned them.

"We're gonna be sick after that!" Jibanyan answered.

"What will do then?" Gatchmon asked.

"Just take them to a recycling center, I will take you guys there." Tohka said as she took the lead. The three then put away their batteries in the recycling center and felt relieved. Shido was never going to know what happened to the TV. They soon set off to find a new set of batteries that could be rechargeable and environmental-friendly, as in order to save energy.


End file.
